Indiana Jones and Banana chips
by Luckie D
Summary: Through Maria's point of view. Trying to watch her favorite movie and one man keeps trying to distract her. Please, R and R. Only one chapter.


**8/11/08-Now, I wrote this during the Indiana Jones marathon some months ago. So, if anyone remembers that, you know how long ago I had written this story in my notebook. This is done in Maria's point of view. Anyways, Maria is my own creation. Indiana Jones belongs to George Lucas. Everything else, belongs to Dick Wolf.**

Indiana Jones and Banana Chips

Everyone has two or more addictions. Me? I have Indiana Jones and Banana chips. Something to eat while watching Indie almost loose his hat several times. I would have strapped that hat to my head by now if I were him. It's too nice of a hat to loose all the time. Tis a shame.

John never understood my small thing. I never really blink during the movie. If you blink, you miss something important. Like, what is on that girl's eyelids? Huh, interesting...anyway, I always told him that it was a conspiracy to never make him understand the movies.

Like, one night, I found myself curled up on the couch, Ace laying on the rug in front of me. In my hands, a bag of just bought banana chips that never reached the counter. I also feel like I'm in a daze watching Indie running away from the giant rolling rock. I never get used to that part. I still flinch. Right along with Short Round almost falling threw the rope bridge. Silly child. I would have not jumped on it, if I were him. There we go, mental distraction!

It does not matter how many times I tell John, he just can't get it that I should not be distracted during intense moments of the movie. Which is the whole movie, thank you very much. For instance, here he comes, snapping his fingers to see if that would work to get my own attention. As if.

"Baby, dinner's done."

"Yep." I replied as a banana chip disappeared into the blackhole that is my mouth. Yes it is. When I get in the mood, anything good will disappear in there. How do I stay the weight I am when that happens? Must be the activities John and I "participate in". Yeah, baby.

"It's your favorite." He playfully added. He's trying too hard now.

"Shh, movie." I hold up my index finger tht made contact with his now slightly frowning lips. Golly, they are so soft. Still, that's not going to pull me away. Yet. I can feel him slumping his shoulders at me. I knew that he would give up.

"Want me to bring it out for you?"

"Yep, sure." Full attention on movie here, people! I should hold up a sign that says Do Not Disturb.

A few moments later, John places a plate of two beef dogs and vegetarian beans on my lap. Damn, that's hot! But still, that's not going to work on my yet, my dear. Still not moving my eyes, I moved the fork of beans slowly to my mouth as Indie talks to an old flame of his. Would John ever dump me like that? Like what he did to her? Never! Stop thinking that, Maria Dean Frank! Don't be an idiot!

Oh, look at that! Indie had to save his old flame from the bad guys. Tsk. Tsk. Lucky that he was there to save her rear. Course, I never did notice that I went back to eating my banana chips after only one mouthful of beans. John knows me well. He knows my eating needs too well. Kind of scary.

But, back to the movie, I see the troublesome money give the Hitler salute. Always makes me shudder. That and the snakes. Something that Indie and I share. Little do I know that in the middle of the shootout, the couch dipped a little beside me. Surprised, I turned me head for the first time since it started. "Watching movie, I see?" Speaking as one of my favorite star wars characters. John doesn't understand that movie either.

I can feel him carefully nuzzling my neck with his nose. Damn, I love it when he does that. That is such a distraction. What is he thinking? Trying to pull my attention from the movie and put it on him? Maybe after the movie, will I pay attention to him.

"Might as well see what I'm missing, right?" He turned his face to look at me correctly and he carefully brushed the hair out of my eyes. Such a sweet man he is.

Before I could even reply, I hear the sound of the bomb going off. Damn you, John! Turning my head back to the television, John continued to speak. What must I do to silence you, lover?! "I must see what draws you to this character. Perhaps the way he cracks a whip?" He whispered into my ear, knowing that I could not resist him when he does that. Instead, I slightly winced at the sexy tone he had smuggled into that whisper.

"For the adventure. No hush. Going to miss important parts now." I place my index finger on my lips instead of his. If I do that again, I might just loose myself. Let's not have that happen right now.

If he stays here for the rest of the movie, I might just get him involved into them! Who knows. We'll see. Now, where did my banana chips go?

**8/11/08-Boy, did I have fun doing this. This is not the last of the point of views. I have a few more planned in the future. Also, star wars belongs to George Lucas as well. Forgot to put that at the front. **


End file.
